Otherworld/Green Zone
Fourth zone of the Otherworld after the Tutorial. Overview The zone itself it called which is a realistic game-like medieval-setting virtual reality game that is hosted in a world created by God. The game, which was released 20 years ago, is very popular to the 70 billion players who inhabit the world via player avatars. The 70 billion people of their world do not realize that God had created this game so they can enjoy an alternate life after logging in. Exodus was once ruled by the [[Ains|'Ains']], a powerful race who struck fear to the inhabitants of the zone, the Kingdom and Empire. However they were sealed up 1000 years in the past. Players choose to kill the remnants of the sealed Ains. The game uses a similar system of stats, skills, and artifacts like the ones the Otherworld Adventurers use. The level cap is level 250 for players and adventurers but NPCs can go beyond that. Instead of runes, adventurers can level up beginning from 200 and ending at 250. Their artifacts and skills can grow as well by gaining exp from killing. The game is extremely unfriendly to players in that there is no system to quickly build something. Villages and guilds must be created manually as if in real life. In the game exists 3 list: The Blacklist, the Redlist, and the Yellowlist. The Blacklist managed the bug players. Anyone on the Blacklist is suspected of being a Bug Player and are to be killed. The Redlist managed the PKers. The Yellowlist managed players who weren't very good to play with. Players are able to revive but Otherworld Adventurers cannot. Nine years ago, or eleven years after humanity was forcefully transported to the Otherworld, the players of Exodus discovered a bug. This bug occurred when they killed adventurers who made it to the Green Zone. Upon killing them, large amounts of experience and all the artifacts on said person will drop. The Exodus company said these people are players who illegally logged in so kill them on sight. This gave rise to bug killers, players of exodus who kill Bug Players, the Otherworld Adventurers. When Tiamet, the strongest being in the Green Zone, discovered the Otherworld Adventurers, he kidnapped several of them to use them as bait to drag out the hiding adventurers. It was then that Clementine appeared. In just 5 short minutes, Clementine and Tiamet made a contract with one another. Tiamet wanted to stop the adventurers who were continuously popping up from reaching the Spirit Lands but he alone wouldn't be able to stop them. Clementine suggested that she will catch them all for him. With the support of the Empire and Kingdom as well as the rewards and the hatred towards the Bug Players, a humongous clan was created. Jang Oh received the help of the Empire and became the clan leader. He was to look over the Spirit Lands and capture other adventurers. For this price, Clementine's comrades were guaranteed safety. This is how the Ant Eater clan, a clan who kills Bug Players, was created. Entrance/Exit In order the enter the Green Zone, one must jump into the Silver Sea in the Yellow Zone. Upon waking up in the Green Zone, one must choose 1 of 512 Login/Logout location. The Login area is where a person will start and the Logout area is where the person must travel to in order to move on to the next zone. Each Login area has similar difficulty levels. The Logout areas are drastically different however. If one is lucky, they can leave within a year. If they're unlucky, it might take 5 years. Some truly unlucky ones aren't able to leave the Green Zone all their lives. Areas Bellum War Fortress A battle fortress located in the border area between the Korin Kingdom and Keil Kingdom. Linked to the most difficult logout area of the 512 starting points. To the North and South are the Spirit Lands. Great Maze of the Ains A gigantic maze in a mountain located near the Bellum War Fortress. The maze is home to the Ains. Different levels of Protection Elixir can be found here. The maze itself has 5 floors. The fourth floor is the location of the Solo Numbering artifact, God's Flail. Spirit Lands A land that lays beond the north. a land that hasn't been touched for the past thousand years. A land where a blizzard rages. A place where hundreds of different extreme natural environments existed. It wasn't just as simple as being cold or hot. The environment is a land of death where one would not be able to survive without the Protection Elixir or the Ain's Blessing, both of which can be obtained from the Ains. If someone was to step onto this land, they would be hit by a huge amount of DOT damage. The Spirit Lands is the area where people can gain Spirit Stones, a very low drop rate special item that has the ability to enchant gear and skills. They are must have items to get stronger since level 250 is the cap. Thousand Rivers Mountain Range A giant mountain range further north of the Spirit Lands that blocks humans off like a giant castle wall. It is so big to the point of blocking any and every invader and was thus called the Northern Wall. It is an extremely tall mountain that was so tall and wide that it would be impossible to climb it given the duration of the Protection Elixirs. ASTRO-17 A cylindrical spaceship that is several kilometers wide and wall. A vast space with a lake and forest. Inside is a residential building. This place is a colony created for survival. It is powered by Spirits. Obelisk A tower located in the deepest parts of the Spirit Lands beyond the Thousand Rivers Mountain Range. An extremely tall tower over a dozen kilometers in height. It is made of steel and various allows. Below the giant tower is a forest of buildings spread out all the way up to the base of the mountain range. The tower is responsible for sheltering a sleeping population from the storm... Category:Dimension